The invention relates to a cooling device for a plurality of coolant circuits for equipment to be cooled which pass through an evaporator, also those having greatly differing requirements for cooling power, as defined in detail in claim 1.
Cooling devices for changing volume flow or cooling power are made available in practice only at relatively high cost. The realization becomes more difficult as the number of coolant circuits that must be operated increases, particularly if cooling power changes. If the cooling device is designed for high performance, there is a danger at low power that freezing may occur.